Wonder-Pink
Wonder-Pink is one of the main heroes in The Wonderful 101, and a member of the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service. She's the fourth member of the Wonderful Ones, and the first female main playable character to appear in the game. Her real name is Mariana Kretzulesco, and she is a Olympic gymnast outside of being a superhero. Wonder-Pink's attack is the Whip. She can use her whip to both damage foes, and pull heavy armor off, weakening their defense. Gameplay Drawing an "S" shape will activate Wonder-Pink's Unite Morph, Unite Whip, a pink spiked whip with a heart on the end, whose size varies depending on the number of available heroes. Unite Whip has offensive, and helpful abilities. Range is where Unite Whip shines. It's not the fastest Unite Morph, but its destructive power makes it a force to be reckoned with. Unite Whip has the ability to make enemies dizzy. Also, Unite Whip is able to grab enemies and throw them. Making the Unite Whip big enough, you can throw virtually any enemy. It's also possible to reflect enemy attacks with timing, and it specializes in dealing with spiked enemies whose spines cause all other Unite Morphs to break apart on contact. Unite Whip can also serve as a rope to swing across gaps. Personality and traits Chosen to go to the Olympics in gymnastics while still in high school, Wonder-Pink is by far the most flexible and agile of any Wonderful One. She matches this with an advanced proficiency in melee weaponry, specifically with her Beautiful Whip, knit from a next-gen stay-press alloy “Belmont alloy,” for which she is unrivaled. Pink is known for her “laissez-faire” personality, behaving carefree and sunny during even the most severe missions, as if her duties were just another after school club; however, it is that relaxed attitude that, more often than not, spells disaster for the team. Exceedingly sensitive towards trends, she has decorated her issued weapon with a variety of accessories, and her tendency to prioritize fashion over the mission can occasionally give her superiors headaches. Nevertheless, Pink’s excellent physical aptitude and peerless acrobatics have led the team to countless victories. Extremely emotional, she sometimes reveals her terrifying true colors when angered. Pink is especially sensitive to anything said by Green, and she will gladly turn her tormentor into her whipping boy when set off. For Wonder-Pink, fashion always comes before the mission. Extra care is spent to make sure each eyelash can be seen even through her Wonder-Mask. When she can focus on saving the Earth, it goes without saying that the cutest boys deserve saving first. An acrobatic ace, Pink’s weapon is the Beautiful Whip. Her thorn-studded Unite Whip proves her nickname as the Queen of Rage. Wonder-Pink and Wonder-Green form a fun little duo in the Wonderful 100. Pink is constantly brandishing her whip at each of Green’s ill-placed comments. Pink has more faces than just the Queen of Rage, though. There’s a soft spot in her heart for children, and on more than one occasion she naturally assumes the big sister role. She is also smitten with Prince Vorkken (or "Vorkkie" as she insists on calling him), and tends to start fawning over him even in situations where it would be inappropriate to do so. Trivia *Wonder-Pink being from Transylvania and maining a whip is a direct reference to Simon Belmont, the original Belmont from the Castlevania video game series. The most obvious reference is her whip being made of "Belmont Alloy", named after the Belmont family of the Castlevania games. *During her introduction scene, one of the poses she makes is the same pose that Bayonetta made on the Japanese cover of the first Bayonetta game. The Bayonetta series is also made by Platinum Games, and many of the people in its development staff also made The Wonderful 101 as well, and as such, The Wonderful 101 shares many similarities to the Bayonetta series. *Pink shares many similarities to Juliet Starling from Lollipop Chainsaw. Both characters are cute, beautiful, athletic high-school students, they both wield weapons that they have given a "girly" theme to, they are both 18 years of age, and they are both voiced by Tara Strong. Vijounne also calls Pink a "ditzy, cheerleader-looking, pom-pom-headed BLEEP", which is most likely a reference to Juliet Starling, who is a cheerleader. *If the player dies as Pink during one of the Vorkken boss battles, she will yell "VORKIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!" instead of her usual death scream. Sometimes, if she takes damage in the fight, she will say, "Why, Vorkie?" *If Wonder-Pink gets infuriated, her teeth can be shown with two vampire fangs, prior that she was originated in Transylvania, and can be a reference to Count Dracula's trademark fangs. *Failing one of Pink's QTEs results in a short cutscene where she is about to fall, but receives a phone call from a friend, and is still floating in mid-air as she talks to her friend, with the entire conversation sped up. Slowing down their dialogue reveals that the friend she is talking to is Silvia, Joe's girlfriend from the Viewtiful Joe series, which was one of Hideki Kamiya's older works. Also of note is that Kamiya has confirmed that Wonder-Cheerleader is indeed Silvia (her real name is even Silvia'''nne), and she can be close to Pink when performing '''Unite Whip. *The squeal that Pink makes, when being attacked by Gimme's force, refers that Tara Strong closely shares Yuki Uchiyama's voice. *Pink's hairstyle is similar to Bayonetta's. *Viewing the Artwork Gallery, one of the images shows that Pink's streaks are black instead of a purple hue. Like the others, except for Yellow, Pink sports a gray jacket. *Pink is the only main character aside from Wonder-Red to initiate a Wonder-Jump QTE (and only one throughout the whole game, at that). Gallery Angry Marianna.jpg|An angry Marianna Marianna Profile.jpg|Marianna Kretzulesco, Wonder-Pink's civilian form Pink Gallery.png|Wonder-Pink's profile from the Membership Files Wonderpinkwvud2.gif|One of Wonder-Pink's QTE failures The Wonderful Ones Portrait.jpg Videos Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:The Wonderful Ones Category:The Wonderful 101